Attack on Troublesome Kids
by Butterfly553
Summary: The children of Arcadia and Eclipse have turned 10 and 8. They are not at the age where they are more than a handful for the adults to handle. What can four kids do in Titan Country with no other kids around? Get into all kinds of trouble. A bunch of stories of the kids getting into trouble and doing things they know they shouldn't do.
1. Character Descriptions

Koibito Yeager

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 13

Age: 10

Father: Zeke Yeager

Mother: Arcadia Yeager-Smith

Hair Color: Red, like mother's

Eye Color: Blue, like father's

1st or 2nd born: 1st

Personality: Devil child, big troublemaker but extremely sweet and protective over her younger brother and cousins

Best Friend: Esperer Ackerman

God Fathers: Mike and Hanji

Favorite Adult: Mike

Afansei Ackerman

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 14

Age: 10

Father: Levi Ackerman

Mother: Eclipse Ackerman

Hair Color: Black, like father's

Eye Color: Gray, like father's

1st or 2nd born: 1st

Personality: Clean freak, emotionally reserved but extremely protective of loved ones

Best Friend: Fumetsu Smith

God Fathers: Mike and Hanji

Favorite Adult: Levi

Esperer Ackerman

Gender: Female

Birthday: September 18

Age: 8

Father: Levi Ackerman

Mother: Eclipse Ackerman

Hair Color: Pink, like mother's

Eye Color: Blue-Silver like mother's

1st or 2nd born: 2nd

Personality: Super kind, a bit scary when angry and extremely protective strong willed

Best Friend: Koibito Yeager

God Fathers: Mike and Hanji

Favorite Adult: Hanji

Fumetsu Smith

Gender: Male

Birthday: September 19

Age: 8

Father: Erwin Smith

Mother: Arcadia Yeager-Smith

Hair Color: Blonde, like father's

Eye Color: Green-Gold, like father's

1st or 2nd born: 2nd

Personality: Super calm, Lazy, but extremely protective over loved ones

Best Friend: Afansei Ackerman

God Fathers: Mike and Hanji

Favorite Adult: Eclipse


	2. Titans Are Not Pets

Titans Are Not Pets

Koibito has always been the troublemaker. All the adults at the ranch knew it. Anything that happens that's bad, is usually Koibito's doing. She had her days when she was particularly worse than others which cause her pranks and schemes to be harmful and then there are days when they are just simple and funny. She also had a way of pulling her brother and cousins, though they all call each other brother and sister, into her schemes. Today however, the schemer wasn't Koibito. Esperer woke up with an idea in her mind, and when she got something into her mind, she followed through with it no matter what. She knew if she needed something done, she was going to need Koibito's help. So Esperer made her way across the room to Koibito. The two of them shared a room, like Fumetsu and Afansei shared a room.

"Psst, Koi, wake up!" Esperer whispered to her best friend. Koibito shot up instantly.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Koibito practically yelled. Esperer slammed her hands over Koibito's mouth.

"Shhh! You haven't done anything yet!"

"Yet?" Koibito questioned once Esperer removed her hands.

"We're gonna get a titan."

"Um…no thanks." Koibito began to lie down again but Esperer grabbed her and shook her.

"But Hanji said he wants more titans and I want to see one! We can get a titan for Hanji and finally see one up close!" Esperer had gotten her favorite god-father's insane love of titans. Even though the four kids have never seen one before.

"What is we get devoured?" Koibito questioned, concerned. She loved getting into trouble, but she didn't do anything that would get one of her younger siblings killed or seriously wounded.

"We won't. Remember what our moms and dads told us? Our blood is special like theirs. The titans won't want to eat us." Esperer explained. Koibito sighed. She knew Esperer would do this with or without her, so she knew she may as well agree and go with her.

"Fine, but Fumetsu and Afansei are coming with us." Esperer nodded happily at Koibito's words. The two girls changed into their "adventure" clothes and then headed to their brothers' room. They walked right in and headed to their actual brothers. Koibito hopped onto Fumetsu's bed and began jumping.

"What is happening?" Fumetsu cried out as he was bounced out of his bed. He was a very lazy boy, so when he hit the ground, he laid there for a moment. As Koibito woke her brother up, Esperer woke Afansei up. She walked to him and leaned over to whisper to him.

"There's a huge mess in the kitchen." Esperer told her brother. He shot up instantly.

"Who made the mess?!" Afansei growled. His sister just laughed at his reaction.

"No one, we need to talk to both of you." Koibito explained. The two girls then explained how they wanted to get a titan. Both boys wanted to say no, but they knew the girls would do what they wanted anyway, so they agreed. Someone needed to protect the reckless girls.

"We'll come. Now get out so we can change." Afansei told the girls. They scurried happily out of the room and waited for their brothers to put their "adventures" clothes on. Once dressed, the four kids ran out of the house and out of the ranch gates, grabbing some long rope on the way out. They were only allowed out of the ranch with an adult, so this was their first time out here alone. The kids made their way to a clearing they heard noises at. When they got there, they saw a five meter titan just sitting there making odd noises to itself. The kids were in awe. They never thought it would be so huge.

"Okay, there's one. Let's get on it." Esperer told her siblings. Before anyone could say anything, she ran to the titan and climbed up onto it. It moved a little, but other than that it ignored the girl.

"Oh my gosh, she's gonna get herself killed." Koibito grumbled. Fumetsu followed Esperer and got onto the titan. It was left to the two oldest to lead the titan home safely. The two oldest hoped that Hanji or Mike were awake to get the titan from them. They didn't want their parents to see them like this. Thankfully the titan allowed Koibito to tie the rope around its neck like a collar so they could guide it.

"Okay, you two hold on. Don't fall off." Afansei told the two younger kids. They nodded their heads and prepared for the titan to move. Koibito and Afansei began to pull the rope, making the titan stand up and walk behind them. Esperer was cheering happily and Fumetsu was slightly happy about it. The titan stomped over everything obediently following the two older kids. They were all actually shocked at how tall the titan was and they were a bit concerned that the titan at any time would just devour them all. It didn't take long for the kids and their titan to arrive home. They hoped none of their parents were awake to see them, but their hopes were crushed when their moms stood at the gate.

"Koibito! What have you done this time!" Arcadia questioned her daughter.

"Mom! It wasn't me!" Koibito cried, she was always blamed for such a thing, so she should be used to it by now.

"Oh really? Then who's idea was it to get a titan as a pet?" Arcadia asked, not believing her kid.

"It's actually my doing." Eclipse and Arcadia looked up to see Esperer and Fumetsu on the titan. They hadn't noticed it before. Esperer was holding her hand up with a guilty look on her face.

"Why are you on a titan?" Eclipse questioned.

"Where else would we be?" Fumetsu questioned, clearly thinking that riding a titan was the most normal thing to do.

"You're all in huge trouble." Arcadia simply said to the kids. They all got grounded and sent to their rooms. The two sisters looked at each other, wondering how their kids turned out like this.

"They brought a titan home. Normal kids bring home a bunny, a cat or dog. But nope, our kids brought a titan." Eclipse said to her sister in disbelief.

"At least it hasn't eaten anyone…Wait…where's the titan?!" The two turned around to see the titan at the main house. Their kids took it with them when they left.

"Hold on kids! Don't you take the titan into the house! It can't fit in there! Bring it back right now!" Arcadia and Eclipse yelled as they ran to the house to stop the kids from destroying the house with their pet, that shouldn't be a pet.


	3. Breaking Mike

Breaking Mike

Today was a good day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and everyone was being productive. Everyone except the four children. They had woken up especially rowdy and had been looking for entertainment all day. They had wandered around wondering which adult would give them the most attention on this busy day, which led them to Mike. Mike had been feeding the animals before he headed off to do his assigned job for the day. Unfortunately for him, he was the perfect one to entertain the kids. Well, he didn't know that yet though.

Afansei, Koibito, Fumetsu and Esperer sneakily made their way over to the large man. Mike was currently in the sloppy pen feeding the pigs. Afansei wanted to abort the mission but his siblings wouldn't let him. Once they got close enough to the man, they decided who would bother him first. Or course because of his magic smelly smell powers, Mike knew the children crept up on him. He could also smell that Koibito was the first one chosen to bother him.

"Uncle Mike?" Koibito asked sweetly. Instantly Mike knew to watch out. When she seemed kind, it usually ended badly.

"What is it Koi?" Mike asked, turning to face the girl. Since she was so short he had to look down and she had to look up.

"Are you a titan?"

"Of course not."

"Is one of your parents a titan?"

"No."

"But you're so tall!" Koi explained. "If not a titan, then are you a tree?"

"No Koi. I'm not a tree; I'm just a regular human." Mike told the small girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Koi, I think I would know if I wasn't a human." Mike was slowing losing his patience. He could only deal with such a topic for so long.

"I'm bothering you, aren't I?" Koibito began to sob, sending Mike into a panic. He bent down to calm the girl, when she yelled. "Now!" Faster than Mike could act, Afansei, Fumetsu, and Esperer came running at him. Along with Koibito, they jumped on Mike. Their combined body weight hitting him sent Mike into the mud. He quickly got up and tried to pry the children off of him but they clung to him very powerfully.

"This isn't amusing, let go." Mike told the children after they made him fall in the mud again.

"Never!" One of the children cried in his ear. The kids kept knocking him down, hoping to get his face in the mud, which happened a few times. Once Mike regained his balance he made his way to the garden where he knew Arcadia and Eclipse were. Once in the garden, the two girls saw him and rushed to him.

"What in the world is going on here?" Arcadia demanded. Mike's face shocked the two sisters. He looked horrified and distressed. Like the kids broke him.

"Help." Was all Mike said. Arcadia and Eclipse pried their children off of the traumatized man and set them on the ground. As soon as they were off of Mike, he ran off.

"What did you guys do to Mike?" Eclipse questioned as the man quickly retreated.

"We made him roll around in mud and carry us." Esperer replied, clearly proud.

"We also shoved mud up his nose." Koibito giggled as she said it.

"You broke him. He's never dealt with such a situation before." Arcadia explained, finding it a little funny.

"Our bad." The kids said, feeling bad. They left their mothers to go clean up and think of new ways to torture the adults.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Eclipse questioned.

"I wonder who they will break next." Arcadia asked, moments later, the two heard Levi yell.

"My clean floor!" Levi yelled, horrified at the mess in the house they just created.

"We'll there's our answer."


	4. Breaking Levi

Breaking Levi

Today has been on extremely rainy day and Koi, Fumetsu and Esperer were loving all the mud it's created. Afansei decided to stay inside and remain clean. The three kids were rolling around, throwing and getting coated in mud. They were rolling around, throwing and getting coated in mud. They were having an amazing time. Though, soon enough they became hungry and went inside for a snack. None of them cleaned any of the mud off of themselves so large amounts of wet, gross mud stuck all over the floors they walked on and everything they touched. They didn't notice it at all. As they looked for food, they argued and fought with each other. Eventually they realized that they couldn't get the food anyway so they needed an adult.

"Hey dad? We're hungry. Can you come make us food?" Esperer called from the kitchen. A few seconds later, they could hear Levi making his way down stairs.

"I'm coming, make sure you have what you want picked out." Levi said as he made his way to the kitchen. He turned a corner and saw mud all over the hallway. "What the-" Levi's blood began to boil. He was trying not to start screaming. He followed the muddy hall to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and then opened the kitchen door. When he saw the kitchen, covered completely in mud, he froze. The table and chairs were covered. The floor was all mud, the counters had mud all over them and even the ceiling had mud.

"Oh hey dad, we chose what we want." Esperer said holding up what the kids wanted to eat. Levi stared at the mess, not even seeing the children. All he could do was stand there, frozen in shock and horror. "Dad?"

"Is he okay?" Koibito questioned walking over to Esperer.

"I don't know." Esperer walked to her dad and poked Levi's arm, putting mud on him. "Dad you in there?" She poked him a few more times, still getting no response.

"Is he alive?" Fumetsu asked from the countertop he was sitting on.

"Mom!" Esperer yelled out. She yelled a few times before Eclipse entered the kitchen through the other door.

"What is it Esperer? Is something wrong… What did you do to our kitchen?" Eclipse questioned, horrified.

"What do you mean?" The kids looked around, finally realizing what they had done. "Oh our bad."

"I see why you called me now." She made her way to Levi and shook him. "Levi, are you breathing?"

"They…mud…kitchen…" Levi mumbled to his wife.

"Come on dear. You need rest." Eclipse led Levi out of the kitchen and away from the mess.

"We broke Uncle Levi." Koibito said once they were gone.

"We should probably clean this up." Esperer said.

"But I'm hungry." Fumetsu said, not really wanting to clean. A moment later, Arcadia entered the kitchen. Eclipse had sent her to deal with the kids.

"Clean this up. Then I'll feed you." Arcadia told the children.

"Will you help us mom?" Koibito questioned, hopefully.

"Oh hell no." With that, Arcadia left.

"Well then…" The kids stood there, looking at all the mess. "How will we clean the ceiling?" Esperer asked.

"Throw someone." Koi said simply, looking at Fumetsu, who looked scared at his sister's suggestion.


End file.
